1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a cooking appliance, and more particularly, to a cooking appliance having an improved coupling structure of a component and a control panel of the cooking appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various kinds of cooking appliances. While an oven range in which an oven and a cooktop are coupled is exemplarily described, the present invention is not limited thereto but may be applied to a range including only a cooktop.
The oven range includes a main body having a cabinet shape. An oven is provided in the main body, and a cooktop including at least one heating unit is provided on the main body. Electricity or a gas is used as an energy source for heating a cooking material.
In the case of the oven range, a control panel is provided at any one of a front surface and an upper surface of the main body.
The control panel may be provided with a plurality of buttons, a keypad, a knob unit, and so on, configured to allow a user to set a cooking mode or various conditions needed for cooking. The control panel may include a display unit configured to allow a user to check a cooking mode, a cooking condition, a cooking progress state, and so on, which are currently set.
In particular, when the knob unit is disposed at the control panel, a user can rotate the knob unit to adjust an operation of the main body. In a use process in which a user rotates the knob unit or a processing process in which the knob unit is coupled to the control panel, the knob unit may be disposed to be biased with respect to the control panel in an arbitrary one direction. This is because a tolerance between parts occurs during a coupling process of the knob unit to cause an assembly error. In this case, appearance quality is decreased, and the main body may not be normally operated even when the user rotates the knob unit.